


The Winterfell Tryst

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Arya ain't got time for dat, Background Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Genny B is living his best life, Jonno is a shooketh protective brother, background jonerys - Freeform, gendarya - Freeform, gendarya focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Gendry and Arya reunite in Winterhell





	The Winterfell Tryst

Winterhell was colder than he had anticipated.  _ Winterfell,  _ Gendry corrected himself, the memory of Hot Pie making him chuckle. The castle was impressive enough with it’s high walls and snow capped towers. The king was close to jumping out of his skin, talking in a hushed but excited voice to the dragon queen. Gendry had to roll his eyes. They’d been inseparable since  _ Queen Rhaella _ had left port. 

 

None of that mattered, though. What had his heart hammering in his chest was what waited behind those gates. It’d been years since he’d seen Arya of House Stark, and their parting words hadn’t been pretty. Gendry could still remember the hurt in those stormy grey eyes when he chose the brotherhood over her.  _ Bloody fool.  _ And then she’d been captured, and he thought her dead until her brother had told him otherwise. It hadn’t seemed appropriate at the time, to tell the king of their time together lest she really  _ was _ dead or lost forever. 

 

Knowing his luck, she’d gut him on sight. Gendry figured he deserved it. 

 

As the gates swung open for the Queen’s party, Gendry wasn’t sure if it was excitement or dread that settled in the pit of his stomach. The courtyard was crowded as they rode through, Daenerys and Jon first, their advisors after. He trailed behind. Queerly, it was warmer within the walls of the castle. He could hardly see beyond the crowd when he dismounted, barely overhearing the introductions and reunions. Some stable boy took his horse and called him m’lord, even though he wasn't one. The boy wouldn't even meet his eye. Before he knew it everyone was clearing out, resuming their duties. And there she was. 

 

This wasn’t the young girl he’d lost in the Riverlands, no. This was a woman grown, and he felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him. She must have felt him staring, for their eyes locked and Gendry froze like the stag he may have been in another life. She was headed his way. Fast, with all the grace of a cat stalking it’s prey and sporting a scowl upon her face.  _ Not a cat. A wolf.  _ It only made her look more beautiful. He hardly had time to process that she still had her little sword on her hip before she was on him. 

 

“Arry…..” Then his breath  _ was _ knocked out of him as Arya pelted him with heavy hits to his stomach. “You stupid,” He caught her saying between curses. She was fast, but he was stronger. He scooped her up and crushed her against his chest in a giant hug. Arya stiffened at first, but relaxed in his arms and threw her own around his neck. It took him a moment to realize she was crying. 

 

“I thought you were dead too. I thought you were all dead.” She sobbed against his neck. Gendry set her down gently and shook his head. Some kind of madness overtook him and he grabbed her hands. 

 

“I’m sorry I left you.” It didn’t feel like enough. 

 

“You should be.” Arya sniffed and unclasped one of her hands to wipe at an eye. It shouldn’t have, but her words made him laugh a bit. Suddenly, Gendry felt almost shy and dropped her other hand. His lady was chewing her lip like she was oft to do before speaking up again. 

 

“I can still be your family, you know.” Gendry’s heart thumped in his chest as he met her eyes. They were dry now, and serious. Expectant. He would not make the same mistake again. Perhaps madness took him again, or his own stupidity, but before he knew it he was leaning down to kiss her. His hands seemed to move on their own accord to cup the back of Arya’s neck while the other grasped hers. 

 

Gods be good, she kissed him back. It was sweet and short, and when they broke apart they were both a little breathless. Arya smiled at him then, and turned away without a word to walk into the castle. Gendry started to follow her on instinct until he caught the king and queen’s stare from under a balcony. His blood seemed to freeze in his veins. Judging by the queer look Jon Snow was giving him, Gendry was sure they had seen the kiss. The Queen had a small, knowing smile on her lips, and tugged at the King’s arm. Jon didn’t budge, however, and for the life of him Gendry couldn’t make out the look on his face. All he could do was stand rooted to the spot, wide eyed while he waited to see if his new friend would strike him down. 

 

“ _ Jon.” _ Daenerys Stormborn yanked at her king’s arm again, more insistent this time, and finally he tore his gaze away. Gendry let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and before either of their graces could question him he walked off in the direction Arya had been heading. As soon as he passed the threshold, a hand darted out of the shadows to drag him back. He let out a startled yelp, but it was only his wolf maid, grinning again in the darkness. 

 

“Your brother,” He started. “He saw us, he saw us-”

 

“I know. Though i’m surprised he was able to take his eyes off his dragon long enough to see.” Gendry could only blink. 

 

“ _ Arya. _ ” She cut him off again. 

  
“I’m not a little girl any more.” She looked him up and down. “Something you’ve obviously noticed. My brother will come around,  _ if _ he’s upset. Just you see.” Arya grabbed his hand and started down the hallway, dragging him along with her. “Now come on. The worlds ending, don’t you know?” 


End file.
